


Das Versprechen

by Omega_White



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Promises, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Jack hatte ihr ein Versprechen gegeben. Und dieses Versprechen wird er halten, egal welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben wird.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Das Versprechen

Das Versprechen

-  
-  
-

Und es geschah in jener Nacht, dass ein Sturm über der Insel tobte. Der Wind peitschte um die Palmen, die sich in besorgniserregendem Winkel vornüber senkten, so als beugten sie ihr Haupt angesichts des tragischen Schicksals dieses einen Mannes, der stumm vor seinem Fenster saß und hinaus in den Sturm blickte.

Dieser eine Mann war vor gar nicht langer Zeit frei gewesen. Dieser eine Mann war vor gar nicht langer Zeit glücklich gewesen. Dieser eine Mann hatte vor gar nicht langer Zeit von einer hellen Zukunft geträumt. Nun tat er es nicht mehr. 

Dieser eine Mann war ein Gefangener auf jener Insel, über welcher nun der Sturm heulte. Vielleicht heulte der Sturm auch über dem Festland. Vielleicht heulte er über der ganzen Welt. Der Mann hätte es nicht wissen können, denn er war gefangen und konnte nichts sehen als den tristen Landschaftsausschnitt vor seinem Zellenfenster und das dahinter liegende Meer, immer durchzogen von Gitterstäben, die ihn seiner Sicht beraubten.

Die Zelle war winzig klein. Die Zelle war undicht. Der Mann war in seiner Zelle nicht im Geringsten vor dem Sturm geschützt. Er fror. Er konnte seine Finger nicht mehr spüren. Er war abgemagert. Er müsste längst tot sein... Aber er lebte noch. Denn er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. 

Dieser eine Mann war ein Räuber gewesen. Ein Verbrecher. Ein Mörder. Ein Freibeuter. Und was auch sonst ihr ihn nennen wollt, es hätte alles gestimmt. Aber er hatte niemals ein Versprechen gebrochen. Niemals. Vielleicht war das sein Untergang. Doch es war gleichzeitig seine Rettung. Ein Versprechen hatte ihn in diese Situation hineingebracht. Und ein Versprechen würde ihn aus ihr herausholen. 

Dieser eine Mann starrte sehnsüchtig hinaus aufs Meer.

-  
-  
-

Dieser eine Mann tobte. 

„Lasst mich hier raus!“ brüllte er. „Verdammt noch mal, das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen!“, schrie er. „Ich hasse euch, ich hasse euch, wisst ihr nicht, wer ich bin?!“

„Doch, das wissen wir“, erwiderten sie und ihr dreckiges Lachen ließ ihn in der Nacht nicht schlafen. Natürlich wussten sie, wer er war. Es stand in der Akte. Auch wenn es sonst nirgends stand. Nicht mehr. Niemals mehr. Er war ein freier Mann gewesen, sie hatten selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er von all seinen angeblichen und tatsächlichen Missetaten begnadigt wurde. 

Es war eine Genugtuung für sie, natürlich. Sie hatten ihn verabscheut. Sie alle. Sie hatten es sich nie anmerken lassen. Sie waren froh, dass das Gesetz ihnen nun eine billige Entschuldigung gab. Gesetz war nun einmal Gesetz. Da konnte man überhaupt nichts machen. Für ein solches Vergehen bekam man nun einmal zehn Jahre auf der Gefängnisinsel. Pah.

Er tobte. Es war nicht fair, es war nicht fair, warum tat man ihm das an? Er stellte sich diese Fragen immer und immer wieder und er weinte, ab und an. Sie schlugen ihn zusammen und er lag später auf dem dreckigen Boden und weinte und weinte und weinte. Und irgendwann wich seine Verzweiflung etwas anderem. 

Dieser eine Mann zerriss all seine vergeblich geschriebenen Briefe und warf sie zu seinem Zellenfenster hinaus. Er sah den Fetzen dabei zu, wie sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen fortgeweht wurden und er stellte sich vor, dass sie einen dieser Fetzen finden und seine Schrift erkennen würde.

Und sie würde wissen, dass er noch lebte, sie würde wissen, dass man ihn verraten hatte, sie würde wissen, dass sie auf ihn warten muss. Zehn Jahre lang sollte sie an ihrem Fenster stehen und die Tage zählen und stark sein für sie beide. Und nichts sagen, niemals etwas sagen. Und ihm immer treu bleiben, im Geiste. Keine Sekunde lang sollte sie an ihm zweifeln dürfen. 

Sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass eben dieser Mann ein guter Mensch war. Und sie hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, das ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. 

-  
-  
-

„Ich frage Sie noch ein einziges Mal!“, brüllte der Heerführer und spuckte ihm dabei ins Gesicht. „Und wenn Sie dann immer noch nicht kooperieren, dann wird das böse für Sie enden, haben Sie verstanden?!“ 

Dieser eine Mann hing mehr auf einem Stuhl als dass er saß, die Hände mit einem kratzigen Seil hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, die Handgelenke schon wundgescheuert und blutig. Er nickte schwach.

Der Heerführer grinste genugtuend und rieb sich die Hände. „Gut“, sagte er bevor er wieder anfing zu schreien. Sein Kopf wurde dabei so rot, dass der Mann hoffte, er würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden und jämmerlich daran verrecken. Doch dieses Glück war ihm nicht vergönnt.

Tausend Fragen prasselten auf ihn nieder. 

Gestehen Sie endlich Ihre Tat! Sie haben kein Alibi vorzuweisen. Wo waren Sie in jener Nacht? Ich frage Sie nur noch ein einziges Mal. Danach ist Schluss. Sie sind schuldig. Schuldig, schuldig, schuldig. Sie waren ein Pirat! Mister Sparrow, Sie werden immer ein verdammtes Dreckschwein bleiben! Einmal ein Verbrecher, immer ein Verbrecher. Ja, ja, ja, schlagt ihn mit der Peitsche! Haben Sie immer noch nicht genug, Sparrow? Ihnen werden wir helfen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Sie waren es! Es war Ihre Waffe, die wir gefunden haben! Und der Zeuge hat Sie erkannt. Der Zeuge hat Sie erkannt. Der Zeuge…

Ich bin nicht schwerhörig, wollte jener Mann sagen, der einmal frei gewesen war. Ihr braucht nicht so zu schreien, ich kann euch hören. Ihr seid mir zu laut. Nur ein Krächzen entkam seinen trockenen Lippen und als sie erneut eine Antwort verlangten, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Er wollte ihnen ja ein Alibi geben. Er hatte eines. Ein sehr gutes. Aber verdammt, verdammt. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Und er würde es nicht brechen, er konnte es nicht. Er hatte kein Alibi, von dem er ihnen erzählen konnte.

Er kämpfte damit, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Tränen der Wut über diese verfluchte Ungerechtigkeit. Er schloss seine Augen und schwieg.

Als sie ihn wenige Minuten später zum Hafen führten, wusste er, dass das Licht des nächsten Morgens um seine Freiheit trauern würde. 

-  
-  
-

Er lief durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Port Royal. Die Sterne standen klar und leuchtend am Firmament, und Jack fühlte sich, als könnte er die ganze Welt verändern. Frei und mächtig und stark und unantastbar. 

Er sprang auf und ab. Er wollte für sie stark sein und auch wenn sich ihnen die ganze Welt in den Weg stellen würde, er würde um sie kämpfen. Um sie und um ihre Liebe und um ihre Freiheit. Ja. Dieses Versprechen hatte er sich selbst abgenommen. Dass sie zusammen sein würden. Irgendwann. Für immer. 

Aber nein, Geduld, Geduld. Auch sie hatte ihm immerhin ein Versprechen abgenommen. Es bestand praktisch aus vier Wörtern. Vier Wörter, ohne die alles so viel einfacher wäre. Aber Jack verstand es. Er verstand es nur zu gut. Und trotzdem... Bis jetzt war alles glatt gelaufen.

„Sie da! Stehen bleiben! Hände auf den Rücken!“ 

Jack wirbelte herum und blieb wie fest gefroren stehen. Vor ihm standen mehrere Soldaten, alle bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet, ihre scharfen Säbel drohend auf seine Brust gerichtet. Auch von hinten näherten sich Stimmen und Schwertergeklirr. Sie hatten ihn umzingelt.

Alle Farbe wich aus Jacks Gesicht. Er hatte nur eine Erklärung hierfür. Sie wussten es. Sie hatten ihn gesehen, sie hatten herausgefunden, wo er seine Nächte verbrachte und nun hatte der eifersüchtige Ehemann seine Schläger vorbeigeschickt um ihn dafür zu bestrafen.

„Mister Sparrow, ich muss Sie bitten, uns zu folgen“, sagte einer der Soldaten in einem Tonfall, der das Gesagte nicht wie eine freundliche Bitte klingen ließ. „Sie werden verdächtigt, unsere Staatsbank ausgeraubt zu haben.“

Trotz der heftigen Beschuldigung, trotz der Fesseln, die sie ihm anlegten, und trotz der drohenden Strafe, fühlte Jack eine tiefe Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sie wussten es nicht.

-  
-  
-

„Jack...“ Die Frau stöhnte lustvoll auf und presste ihren Körper fester an den des Piraten. „Jack, ich will dich. Ich will dich jetzt, nimm mich… Bitte.“

Allein diese Worte und der Tonfall, in denen sie gehaucht wurden, genügte, Jack auf der Stelle hart werden zu lassen. Er küsste sie hungrig und hätte ihrer Bitte beinahe ohne Nachzudenken seine Einwilligung erteilt. Doch...

„Elisabeth...“ wisperte er. „Er kann jede Minute zurückkommen. Was ist, wenn er uns hier zusammen erwischt?“ 

Elisabeth versteifte sich auf der Stelle und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein.“, sagte sie. „Er kommt nicht zurück. Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt, vielleicht sogar die ganze Nacht nicht. Diese Treffen dauern immer sehr lange.“

Jack seufzte und fuhr mit seinen Fingern Elisabeths Gesichtszüge nach. „Ich liebe dich, Beth.“, hauchte er und half ihr dabei, sich ihres Kleides zu entledigen. Elisabeth war ein Engel. Ein Engel, den der Himmel geschickt haben musste. Nicht ihm, nein. Einem anderen Mann. Aber Jack hatte sich schon immer an dem Eigentum anderer Leute vergriffen, wenn ihm dieses gefiel. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jack.“, erwiderte sie. Jack grinste. Ja, sie war wie er. Verdorben, verdorben, aber so unglaublich wertvoll. Sie waren aus demselben Holz geschnitzt. Das hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. 

„Leg dich hin.“, sagte Jack mit dunkler, rauer Stimme, während er sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigte. 

Später in der Nacht, nachdem die Kerzen herunter gebrannt waren, nahm Elisabeth Jack das Versprechen ab. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, nein. Elisabeths Seele war befleckt und sie fühlte sich gut dabei. Sie liebte Jack. Sie liebte den Reiz, den es hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Sie liebte all das, was so gut war, dass es verboten werden musste. Doch sie hatte auch Angst.

„Jack...“, wisperte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Will darf nichts erfahren...“

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Inspiriert wurde ich von dem Lied „Over the Hills and far away“ von Gary Moore. Und ich wollte einmal ausprobieren, eine Geschichte in umgekehrter Reihenfolge zu erzählen.


End file.
